The Beginning of Everything
by Seyrinah-Dragomir
Summary: Liam returns to Violet Hill, and Helena, after two years. This is pretty much another Liam and Helena story since I love them so much. Also some Geoffrey, Bruno and Cass moments as well. Please R&R ,and as usual, character picture will be located on my profile.


**This story takes place after the Lost Girls. **

Helena

"Helena!" I jumped startled by the volume of Cass's voice, she never yelled. Ever.

"What?" she rolled her eyes.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?"

"Uhh.."

"You're a crappy best friend. I would hit you but that would be hypocritical of me." Cass sighed. "Anyways, I was saying how I was going to go on that trip to-"

"The hippie central, I know." She gave me a look. "Sorry, all that peace talk messes with my calm."

"What calm?" she muttered under her breath.

"When are you leaving again?"

"Next week."

"What about Bruno?" I asked and her face flushed. "Good God Cass, it's been 2 years."

"He'll be here when I get back."

"Sure, but what if you meet another hippie at your hippie convention and fall in love and end up having a bunch of little hippie babies?"

"Not going to happen. Opposites attract remember?" She tapped her temple with her index finger.

"Whatever you say Cass, Bruno could never live with your greens only diet. The guy is practically a carnivore. Not to mention he likes a good fight every once in a while, which by the way is the one habit that you never stop giving me shit about every single day."

"Every once in a while Helena, you pick a fight at least twice a day it's bad for your chi."

"No I don't, and my chi is fine."

"Keep this up and guys will run from you."

"They already do." Except for this one guy this one ridiculously hot and probably really stupid guy. I smiled, he was coming back soon.

"I knew it. Who is he?"

"Don't stick your nose in other people's business."

"You are such a hypocrite."

"How do you even know it's about a guy?"

"Well, you get this stupid dopey look on your face, it's the love face. All girls have one." She said shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly.

"Do you have one?"

"Of course." Her eyes flicked to the clock behind me. "You should go, Grady will be mad if you're late for a fight again."

"Shit, yeah." I stood up stumbling, momentarily blinded. "Ow."

"That's what you get for standing up too fast. Your hair looks good though. How long did it take you to tease it like that?"

"Portia did it." I told her heading for the door.

"Well, be careful don't get punched in the face, or else guys really won't want you then." She shouted after me.

"Shut up." I shouted back slamming the door behind me. Besides there was only one guy I wanted.

Liam

"Ahhh." Geoffrey said stretching as he climbed out of the car. "It's good to be home."

"Yeah." I inhaled deeply taking in the strong pine tree smell. "The air is better than New York."

"Of course it's better. This is Violet Hill, where polluting the air can get you a nice lengthy jail sentence, or in some cases death."

"Boys!" Hyacinth snapped from the front porch of the farm house. "Would you two be dears and take my things up to my room please."

"Yes." We called back, she gave us a look. "Ma'am." We added quickly and she smiled and glided through the front door.

"Well, might as well get started so you can see that girl of yours." I grabbed a suitcase. "But, she probably already forgot about you."

"Like us Drakes are that forgettable." Honestly I was slightly worried, what if she found someone else.

"Why would she go for an old man like you?" Geoffrey asked as he fell into step beside me carry two suitcases.

"Stop showing off little brother, and I'm not that old."

"83 is a little old for 18 don't you think?" I frowned. "I always knew you were an old pervert."

"And you wonder why Tania left you."

"She'll come back, they always do. You would know, Casanova."

"I haven't been with that many girls."

"Really? What about the 30's?"

"I was in my twenties, you went crazy too." We dropped the suitcases off in the foyer and headed back for the rest.

"Regardless of that fact, what I'm trying to say is be careful with her Liam, she's different."

"I know. That's why I like her."

**Well what do you guys think, this is kind of a trial story, so R&R to let me know if I should continue or not. ~Lucy **


End file.
